Conventionally, there is known a vehicle surroundings monitoring device, which monitors a surroundings of a vehicle by a single camera mounted on the vehicle, by extracting image portions assumed as the image portion of an identical physical body, from time-series images captured by the single camera, and calculates a distance between the physical body and the vehicle from a rate of change of the size thereof (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).